Jama-P's Counterattack
Jama P's Counterattack is the sixth episode of the first episode of the Wedding Peach anime. Plot Queen Raindevilla is upset of the defeat of the recent battles by Pluie and the new love power from the love angels. The two mini devils that are seen watching Queen Raindevilla are scared from the cracked mirror that she broke of Wedding Peach and run away. They then run into a white flash, which is revealed to be Jama-P being electricuted by Pluie. Jama-P tries to ask for mercy, but is countradicted by Pluie for the failed attempts of defeating the love angels and getting the Saint Something Four. Pluie, continuosly electricuting Jama-P, does this in order to build up his power and rage. After this, Jama-P gets a more sinister look and becomes more powerful. Back at school, Hinagiku is looking at a picture of Yanagiba for the monthly school newspaper's cover, but Momoko thinks it's very similar to last month's picture, to which Yuri agrees, but still finds it cute, including Hinagiku. Momoko then asks if it's alright if they used more photos of Yanagiba in concern, to which Hinagiku says Yanagiba one of the biggest stars on the hanasana campus. Yuri takes a photo from Momoko, and assumes that Momoko wants a picture of someone else on the cover, which is Yousuke. Momoko gets mad at this, but states that they should be balanced about who there reporting about. Much to Hinagiku and Yuri's teasing about Yousuke, Momoko throws the picture of Yousuke in the trash bin, and states she was holding it at random. Just then, a girl named Shizuka comes in and asks for Momoko. Outside near a soccor game, Shizuka gives a love letter to Momoko to give to someone she likes because she's very shy. Momoko is proud of Shizuka and asks who it is, which is revealed to be Yousuke. Momoko seems a little concerned about it, but stills agrees to give the love letter to Yousuke because of all the nice things she's done. Shizuka then tells Momoko that she's not sure if Yousuke likes her in that way, but still at least wants to try, knowing that someone like her likes him. Shizuka leaves and is counting on Momoko. Momoko thinks about the letter and people liking him, while watching Yousuke play. Yuri and Hinagiku are seen watching Momoko and tell her if she's okay with it, much to Momoko's shock. Momoko tries to not care about it and tells them they have no romantic relationship with each other. All of a sudden, a soccor ball hits Momoko, to which Yousuke comes to help. Momoko proves her point to why she hates him. Jama-P appears and plans on making their relationship kill them. Momoko is seen outside the school, looking at the love letter, and waiting for Yousuke. Yousuke appears questioned if Momoko was waiting for him, to which she gets annoyed. Yousuke points out it's the opposite way to Momoko's house, then Momoko gives him the love letter. Yousuke jokes that Momoko has fallen for him, but tells him that it's from Shizuka. They start to argue over the names they called each other. Jama-P is seen watching the two from below, and once Momoko leaves in anger, Jama-P goes in Yousuke's body. Possessed Yousuke asked if he's a barbarian, to which Momoko says yes, and asks if he could do something to her. Momoko turns around and sees Yousuke coming right at her. Jama-P tries to choke Momoko, but Momoko lunges back. Momoko uses the Saint Mirior and sees Jama-P in Yousuke's body. Jama-P slaps the Saint Miroir out of Momoko's hand on the ground and comes at her to choke her. Jama-P hopes Pluie is watching and vows to kill her if the love angels show. Meanwhile, Yuri and Hinagiku are by a crane machine to get a stuffed animal. Yuri tries telling Hinagiku to do a specfic method to do it, claiming that she can predict the future. As Hinagiku is about to get the stuffed animal it falls off the crane at the last second. Hinagiku gets upset at Yuri, to which Yuri tries to joke it off. Momoko is still getting choked, with Jama-P hoping the love angels come as a lore. Momoko then gets weaker and thinks about her moments with Yousuke. This emits a love wave from Momoko, which weakens Jama-P's power. Jama-P stops choking Momoko and gets out of Yousuke's body, making Momoko fly back. Jama-P, now giant, chokes Yousuke to try to kill him. Momoko thinks fast and grabs the dropped Saint Miroir and transforms into Wedding Peach. To Jama-P's surprise, Peach warns him to get away from Yousuke, but refuses. Jama-P tries to attack, but Peach uses Lovely Operation Topette, reflecting his attack and telling him to stop hurting Yousuke. Peach tells Jama-P of the moment of love he experienced before and gving him more, which weakens his power, turning him back small, and purifying him a little. Upset of losing the battle, Pluie appears disappointed and hurts Jama-P with his powers. Pluie spawns and criticizes Jama-P, and that it was supposed to be a important turn point for the angel and devil war. Peach questioned by this, Pluie explains once they gets the Saint Something Four, it will be the destruction of Aphrodite and the angel world. Pluie tries to attack her, but Peach dodges. Pluie comes right at her agagin, but Peach transforms into the fighting angel. Both coming at each other, Peach uses her bridal kick and succeeds at hurting him. Jama-P tries to ask Pluienif he could help, but is smacked away and Pluie plans to get rid of him. Before he's about to get striked, Peach catches him and takes the hit for him, getting continuosly hurt by the evil power. Pluie calls hernpathetic and intenisfies the power. Yuri senses Momoko is in danger, with a disappointed Hinagiku for wasting all her money for the stuffed animal. Contining hurting Peach with the dark power, Jama-P cites her risking her life to save hers. Peach looks at the unconscious Yousuke and apologizes for letting him get involved. Wedding Lily and Daisy come to the rescue, with a relieved Peach, and a angry Pluie. The two transform into the fighter angels. They try to attack using Saint Pondule, Daisy Blizzard, and Saint Lip Liner, Lily Rainbow, but they end up missing, and Pluie escapes. Lily and Daisy check up on Peach and Yousuke, to which peach states she was trying to save Jama-P. Much to Lily and Daisy's confusion, Lily wonders where he wandered off to. Peach tries to call his name, but there's no answer. She questions where the homeless Jama-P could be. The next day, Shizuka has the answer from Yousuke from the love letter, thanking Momoko. Momoko in her mind criticzies Yousuke for writing back. Shizuka asks for Momoko to read it, with Momoko thinking that he's alwaysnlike her. Momoko reads the letter, but is shocked that he rejects her for his love of soccor. Shizuka likes him even more due to this, and leaves. Momoko laughs at his decision to reject the love letter. Yousuke comes and makes fun of her and walks away. Momoko gets angry and chases after him. Yuri and Hinagiku appear and say it's love fighting for, with the screen turing black. Momoko pops on the black screen and says she doesn't love him, but hates him furiously. Category:Episodes